Polychromie Complémentaire
by Rivertale
Summary: Après le départ de Momoshiki Ôtsutsuki, Konoha n'est plus la même. Une grande partie de ses habitants n'est plus là et il faut pour chacun des survivants se reconstruire. Depuis le "Jour Noir", il revient à Shikamaru la responsabilité d'organiser cette reconstruction, notamment celle de son nouvel hokage. (fin alternative du film "Boruto") Lemon /!\
1. Chapitre 1 : Renewal - Le renouveau

Bonchour ! Voici une nouvelle histoire, pas du tout dans le même registre que les "Cinquante Nuances de Sakura", cette fois-ci quelque chose de plus sérieux et assez angst sur le début.

[ Conseil lecture : Si vous souhaitez lire quelque chose lus léger, je vous invite à aller lire mon autre fiction : "A la Recherche de mon Père" !]

/!\ Attention lemon réaliste (cru), pas romancé du tout qui va arriver dans la suite de la fiction.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment ! [sniff].

Voici le chapitre 1, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Renewal - Le Renouveau.  
**

De nombreuses petites photos se suivaient sur le rebord en pierre et au milieu d'elles, l'immense photo souriante de Naruto. Tous les habitants rendirent un dernier hommage silencieux à ceux qui étaient tombés sous les coups de l'ennemi. Tout le monde avait perdu un proche, à croire que l'histoire de Konoha n'était faite que de perte de l'être cher.

Le ciel était pluvieux et gris quand Shikamaru regardait pour la dernière fois le visage de sa femme, imprimé sur du papier en satin. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues mais il resta stoïque et droit comme une statue. Il détourna son regard de celle qu'il avait aimé plus que tout pour voir le visage de sa mère, elle aussi était partie maintenant.

Entre les deux femmes de sa vie se trouvait la photo de son fils. 12 ans. Shikamaru laissa s'affaisser ses épaules et son visage se baisser. Seulement 12 ans, ce n'était qu'un gosse, putain !

Après le départ de Momoshiki Ôtsutsuki, Konoha n'était plus la même. Il n'avait plus personne maintenant.

Sa femme, son fils et sa mère n'avaient pas été les seuls à partir: Naruto, Hinata et Boruto avaient quitter ce monde, laissant seule Himawari. Elle avait été prise en charge par sa tante maternelle, Hanabi, qui avait eu d'autres pertes que celles de sa sœur et sa famille : à présent elle était la cheffe du clan Hyûga. Shikamaru aperçu la petite fille en face de la photo de ses parents, de dos. Elle tenait ferment la main de sa tante d'une main et de l'autre, elle enlaçait une peluche fermement, il voyait ses frêles épaules se soulever au rythme de ses pleures silencieux.

Pas très loin des photos de Naruto et Hinata se trouvaient celles d'une autre famille autant décimée que la sienne. Il chercha des yeux Sasuke dans la foule silencieuse mais trouva ce dernier assis sur la branche d'un arbre, en arrière de la cérémonie. Contemplant la scène de loin, n'ayant sûrement pas le cœur de s'approcher plus. Sakura, Sarada, elles aussi s'en étaient allées. Shikamaru observa les photos mises cote à cote de la mère et la fille. Sasuke venait de perdre encore une fois l'intégralité de sa famille et était de nouveau le dernier des Uchiwa.

Dans leur malheureux, ils avaient eu à compter aussi : Shino, Ino, Sai, Tenten, Lee et son fils. Shikamaru n'avait pas eu le courage de prendre Inojin sous son aile, le jeune orphelin avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter et qui s'occuperait bien de lui mais l'homme à la queue de cheval n'était capable de prendre soin de personne à ce moment-là. Il n'avait même plus envie de prendre soin de lui-même. On lui avait tout pris.

Après dix minutes de silence religieux, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Des centaines de visages avec un air interrogatif le fixaient, attendant dans une semi-angoisse coincée dans la gorge, sa réaction. Il avait tant de choses à faire pour la pérennité de Konoha et on ne lui laissait même pas le temps de se remettre de la perte de sa famille. Il aurait voulu crier, pleurer, rentrer chez lui et ne plus jamais en sortir.

Pourtant il était toujours le secrétaire du Hokage et avec la disparition de tous les membres du conseil, c'était à lui que revenait le choix du prochain Hokage. Il allait devoir veiller sur le village. Il savait qui choisir : le village venait de perdre ses meilleurs ninjas, il ne devait surtout pas s'affaiblir davantage. Avec le départ de Naruto, qui sait si la paix pour laquelle il s'était tant battu sera respectée par tous ?

Il sentit une main compatissante frotter son épaule avec douceur, heureusement Choji et sa famille étaient encore là pour lui. Inojin s'était réfugié dans les bras de Karui. Il pleurait silencieusement, sa tête nichée dans le cou de sa tante et elle, le serrait dans ses bras autant qu'elle le pouvait lui chuchotant des mots de consolation qui n'avaient aucun effet. Shikamaru avança sa main sur les cheveux blonds du jeune garçon et les caressa tendrement, il avait les mêmes que sa mère. Ino lui manquait déjà tant.

Non. Momoshiki ne lui avait pas tout pris.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et d'un air solennel, il se dirigea vers la photo de Naruto sur l'estrade et fit un discours pour apaiser les cœurs de ses concitoyens quand bien même le sien saignait. A peine ce discours fini, il ne se souvenait même plus de ce qu'il avait dit tellement il était accablé. Sûrement des trucs bateaux comme : "ne pas se laisser emporter par la tristesse", "la force du village, ...", "Reconstruisons ensemble,...". Si seulement il pouvait être loin d'ici. Il ferma les yeux un instant.

Depuis l'estrade, il vit Sasuke partir. Il n'allait sûrement pas rester dans les parages longtemps avec la perte de sa famille. Shikamaru ferma les yeux à nouveau. Il avait terriblement besoin d'une clope.

_Quelle galère..._

* * *

Cela devait bien faire 45 minutes que Shikamaru suivait Sasuke comme son ombre, ils avaient déjà fait le tour du village trois fois. Il lui avait expliqué la situation, mais le Uchiwa continuait inlassablement de refuser sa proposition.

**"On a besoin de toi et tu le sais..."** le supplia encore une fois Shikamaru.

Sasuke le toisa de son regard le plus noir. Cette tête de mule s'était contentée de lui répondre : "non" quand il avait énoncé les arguments infaillibles et logiques qui étaient censés le faire rester au village. Si on ne pouvait pas le convaincre alors autant changer de stratégie : le prendre par les sentiments. Le secrétaire du Hokage ne savait pas si cela fonctionnerait sur lui mais il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout. Il ne laissera pas partir Sasuke Uchiwa ou le village serait en danger.

**" Tu es le shinobi le plus puissants des cinq villages, on a besoin de toi comme Hokage."**

Il ne quittera pas le village encore une fois. Il était hors de question que Konoha subissent encore une attaque. Sasuke devait les protéger, quitte à ce qu'il fasse culpabiliser le possesseur de sharingan. Tant pis. Il se rattraperait quand Sasuke serait Hokage, en étant un secrétaire modèle.

**"Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir sans toi ? "**

_Pardon,_ pensa Shikamaru.

Sasuke venait tout juste d'essuyer d'une grande perte et Shikamaru lui faisait du chantage affectif. Il détestait ça. Il vit le visage du Uchiwa se décomposer au fur et à mesure de la conversation, il lui semblait que sa stratégie fonctionnait. Le sharingan devait rester au village et occuper une place importante pour montrer aux autres villages qu'ils étaient toujours puissants, quitte à ce que ce soit Shikamaru qui fasse tout le travail à la place de Sasuke.

_Quelle galère_

**" Désolé mais... j'ai déjà du mal à me dire de continuer à vivre avec ce qu'il vient de se passer..."** La voix de Sasuke se tut pour finalement rependre en tremblant : **"J'aurais pas la force d'occuper une place si importante."** Shikamaru remarqua assez tard que des larmes coulaient le long des joues de l'Uchiwa. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une scène pareille se produirait devant lui un jour. Lui, qui était habituellement si maître de ses émotions, Shikamaru se sentait coupable de l'avoir poussé à bout mais il devait penser au bien du village avant tout. Et si un village ennemi profitait de leur faiblesse actuelle ? Ce serait la fin, c'est pourquoi il mit de coté ce sentiment qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Il devait penser au village avant lui-même, avant son propre bien. C'était sa mission, c'était Naruto qui la lui avait confiée. Il lui faisait confiance, il n'allait pas trahir sa mémoire.

**"C'est tellement injuste, j'étais enfin heureux."** Lâcha le dernier Uchiwa en tombant à genoux à terre.

Shikamaru ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Perdre sa famille une fois était tellement douloureux, il ne voulait pas imaginer ce que c'était que de la perdre deux fois. En fermant les yeux, il revoyait encore le visage de Sakura et celui de la petite Sarada.

**"J'aurais dû être là plus souvent."**

_Les regrets._

Shikamaru avait passé tout le long des funérailles à se repasser les moments où il n'avait pas assuré en tant que fils, en tant que mari et en tant que père, mais il était déjà arrivé à la conclusion que cela ne mènerait nulle part.

**" Tu protégeais le village, Sasuke...**

**-Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire de ma vie, plus rien n'a plus d'importance !"** reprit le brun.

Shikamaru s'approcha en douceur de son interlocuteur, il posa sur son épaule une main hésitante avant de légèrement resserrer sa prise sur elle. Ils se connaissaient depuis presque toujours mais il venait de se rendre compte que c'était leur premier contact physique.

**"Je vais partir, le chercher, le retrouver et le tuer."** lui murmura l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Un éclair passa dans l'esprit de Shikamaru : un but ! Voilà de quoi avait besoin Sasuke. Une raison de rester à Konoha et de protéger le village. C'était ce même but que Naruto lui avait confié quand il lui dit, dans un murmure, ses dernières paroles.

**" Ça ne les fera pas revenir.**

**\- Qu'est ce que je dois faire, alors ?!"** cria comme un supplice le dernier Uchiwa, enfouissant sa tête entre ses bras.

**" Tu as tout perdu, j'ai tout perdu. Tu as besoin d'un but et j'en ai un à te proposer."**

Le brun releva la tête :

**" Je...**

**\- Reste ici, avec moi. Veillons sur le village et protégeons-le, ensemble."**

* * *

**"Les dossiers rouges: c'est pour les urgences. Les dossiers bleus: c'est pour ce qui peut un peu traîner. Les jaunes: ce sont les affectations annuelles en équipe des genins, les verts foncés c'est pour..."**

Dans le bureau du hokage, Shikamaru détaillait précisément en quoi consistait le futur travail que Sasuke aurait à faire. il était assis à son futur bureau, celui-ci même sur lequel Naruto avait passé la majeure partie de ses jours mais aussi de ses nuits ces dernières années. Il n'était pas à l'aise, il avait simplement l'impression de ne pas être à sa place, il avait l'impression de voler une énième fois quelque chose que Naruto avait voulu.

**"La grande pile de feuille à gauche, c'est ce qu'il faut qu'on regarde aujourd'hui et celle à..."**

Sasuke lança un regard à la pile à gauche en question, elle faisait au moins sa taille. Et il fallait lire et signer le tout, en une journée ?!

Shikamaru continuait de blablater sans s'arrêter lui montrant des de feuilles à signer d'urgence et des dossiers de toutes les couleurs, à peine Shikamaru lui expliquait quelle était la signification de la couleur du dossier que Sasuke l'oubliait. Il y avait trop d'informations à enregistrer d'un coup et il n'était pas dans un état d'esprit qui était bénéfique au travail.

Voyant l'air absent et perdu face aux différente piles de feuilles qui faisaient face au futur hokage, Shikamaru lui dit simplement :

**"Je vais mettre des post-it dessus, pour pas que tu oublies."** Avec une mine compatissante.

Sasuke acquiesça d'un signe de la tête prononcé en prenant une respiration angoissée. Il en aurait besoin.

**" La cérémonie est dans deux heures. La tailleuse va venir faire les dernières retouches pour ton uniforme, après tu seras hokage."**

Une boule resta coincée dans sa gorge. Qu'est ce qu'il devait faire ?! Il n'en savait rien.

**" Je- Je pense pas que j'en serais capable.**

**\- Dis pas ça."** Lui répondit son futur secrétaire qui triait les dossiers prioritaires dans des gestes experts et automatiques.

**"Je ne suis pas Naruto : remplit de bons principes et de valeurs, je vais être mauvais."** Lui répondit le brun.

Shikamaru s'approcha de son futur hokage et posa sa main sur son épaule.

**" Tu feras ce que tu dois faire et tu y arriveras."** Shikamaru lui sourit en disant cela. Il ne savait pas si cela pouvait rassurer le Uchiwa qui avait le cœur glacé.

**" Tu me mets la pression...**

**\- Te prends pas la tête. Je suis avec toi, on est dans le même bateau toi et moi. Si tu n'y arrives pas, je t'aiderai comme j'ai aidé Naruto."**

Une lumière passa dans le bureau du hokage et Shikamaru n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il venait de voir: est-ce un sourire qu'il avait vu sur le visage sévère de l'homme au sharingan ? Il n'aurait pas su le dire; cela avait duré trop peu de temps. Shikamaru reporta son attention vers l'origine de la lumière.

**" Messieurs ?"** Fit une voix grinçante.

C'était la tailleuse. Une vieille femme hideuse qui avait toujours eu mauvais caractère, quelque soit le hokage que Shikamaru avait accompagné la voir. Il semblait d'ailleurs au secrétaire que son mauvais caractère s'amplifiait avec le temps, ou bien c'était la vue du trentenaire qui à chaque fois irritait un peu plus la vieille femme. Qui sait ?

* * *

Le rouge de la tunique de hokage contrastait avec le noir de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. Shikamaru aurait dû demander une autre couleur pour la tenue, le rouge faisait bien trop flash sur la peau pâle de Sasuke.

Sur l'estrade, le nouvel hokage lisait le discours que lui avait écrit Shikamaru d'un air sobre. Son visage stoïque, sa voix calme et fluide récitait les mots que le secrétaire connaissait par cœur au point qu'il les récitait en même temps que le hokage qui les prononçait. Mais si cette posture de calme apparent semblait montrer de Sasuke, un homme fort et capable de restaurer le village: l'homme à la queue de cheval parvenait à sentir malgré tout le soin que prenait le brun pour le cacher, une certaine mélancolie dans sa voix. Sasuke n'avait pas pu assister à l'arrivée au pouvoir de Naruto, cela avait été émouvant pour tout le monde... même s'ils avaient dû demander à Konohamaru de prendre l'apparence de Naruto car ce dernier avait été mis hors service par ses propres enfants le jour qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie.

Les habitants de Konoha écoutaient tous d'un air solennel les paroles de leur hokage, Hachidaïme : le Huitième du nom.

Beaucoup avaient râlé sur le fait qu'un Uchiwa soit hokage : on ne pouvait pas donner le pouvoir à quelqu'un issu de ce clan maudit. D'autres avaient râlé sur le fait que l'on faisait d'un déserteur, un hokage. Mais la grande majorité était trop accablée pour penser à râler contre quoi que ce soit. Finalement tous s'étaient bien vite rangés du même coté quand on leur avait fait remarquer que l'ancien déserteur était maintenant l'homme le plus fort des cinq villages, et qu'il était celui avec qui ils seraient le plus en sécurité.

Le discours terminé, tous applaudir. Il n'y eut pas de jeter de confettis ou de musiques qui retentirent dans tout le village appuyées danses exubérantes ou de hurlements de joie et de liesse comme pour le précédent hokage. Simplement des applaudissements. Faibles et parfois inaudibles, qui semblaient fatigués. Les habitants semblaient comme affaiblis, vidés de leur force. Ce n'était pas une célébration, on aurait cru assister à un enterrement. L'ambiance était si morose que Shikamaru aurait pu en pleurer.

* * *

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Une fois, puis deux puis trois.

Elle frappa encore une dizaine de fois sans se lasser quand Shikamaru ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il prit une grande respiration et se releva avec difficulté du lit de camps qu'il avait acheté il y a quelques temps et sur lequel il dormait à présent. Il n'avait jamais aussi mal dormi de sa vie, outre l'inconfort que lui procurait ce lit bas de gamme acheté à la va vite, l'ambiance n'était pas très festive dans ses rêves. Revivant sans cesse l'enterrement de ses proches dans un monde en noir et blanc, enfermé entre des murs invisibles l'empêchant de bouger, l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

Depuis sa position, il contempla son bureau et chercha d'un air un peu absent d'où venait ce bruit agressif : devant lui se dressait le plus désorganisé des bordels, des dossiers et des feuilles volantes dans tous les coins de la petite pièce qui lui servait de bureau, sur ces feuilles, on pouvait distinguer des traces de café et des cendres de cigarettes.

On frappa encore une fois à la porte. Il se leva paresseusement et ouvrit cette dernière qui fit apparaître Kakashi, l'ancien hokage, qui lisait tranquillement l'un de ces très célèbres romans à l'eau de rose dont l'aîné était friand. Il n'avait pas l'air heurté du temps qu'il avait fallu à Shikamaru pour se mettre sur pieds. Le secrétaire du hokage lui fit signe d'entrer sans parler, il ne pouvait parler à personne tant qu'il n'avait pas eu son café du matin. Il s'avança jusqu'à sa machine à café, posée négligemment sur un tas de papier qui semblait sur le point de s'écrouler, tandis que Kakashi vagabondait seul dans le chaos qui servait de bureau à son ancien secrétaire. Kakashi fit deux pas sur la gauche puis se planta devant sa trouvaille, penaud :

**"On peut savoir pourquoi il y a un lit de camps dans ton bureau ?"** demanda Kakashi.

**" Pour pas avoir à rentrer chez moi et admirer ma maison entièrement vide."** Lui répondit le secrétaire qui faisait semblant de ranger le bazar qu'il présentait à l'ancien hokage à peine gêné.

**"Attends, ne me dis pas que tu as passé la nuit ici ?**

**\- Je suis pas le seul."** Répondit Shikamaru en pointant du pouce la porte qui donnait dans le bureau du hokage.

Kakashi regarda hébété son ancien conseiller pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se diriger vers la dite porte et de l'ouvrir en silence. Dans la pénombre, il distingua la silhouette familière de son seul élève encore en vie, roulé en boule sur le bureau du hokage.

**" Sasuke ?!"**

Shikamaru se plaça à ses cotés, les bras sur les hanches et regarda d'un air neutre la scène. L'homme aux cheveux blancs ajouta en chuchotant :

**" Vous dormez tous les deux ici depuis combien de temps ?**

**\- Moi, depuis presque un mois et Sasuke depuis qu'il a été sacré hokage."**

Le Conseiller du hokage sorti une cigarette et se mit à la fenêtre de son bureau. Dehors, il faisait mauvais comme depuis ce jour où il avait tout perdu, la pluie ne voulait pas les quitter, pourtant il aurait tué pour voir ne serait-ce qu'un rayon de soleil. Il tourna son regard sur le hokage endormi, malgré la pénombre il voyait le dos du Uchiwa se soulever au rythme de sa respiration.

Quand Sasuke s'était rendu compte que Shikamaru ne rentrait pas chez lui, il avait décidé d'en faire autant. Cela faisait effectivement quelques temps que c'était pyjama party tous les soirs au bureau du hokage. Enfin... cela aurait pu être sympa, mais en vérité ils travaillaient en silence toute la journée, ne se parlant que très peu, et le soir chacun s'enfermait dans son bureau jusqu'au matin.

De toutes façons, pourquoi rentrer ? Il n'y avait personne qui les attendait chez eux, autant qu'ils restent au bureau et travaillent davantage afin de reconstruire Konoha le plus vite possible. Voyant Kakashi s'approcher du Huitième du nom, Shikamaru le prévînt :

**" 'Faut pas le réveiller tout de suite, M. Uchiwa est grognon le matin.**

**\- Tant pis pour lui."**

Kakashi s'approcha de Sasuke et le réveilla en caressant doucement l'épaule disponible de son élève, ce dernier émit un grognement.

**" Sasuke debout, c'est déjà neuf heure et aucun d'entre vous n'est prêt pour bosser."**

Son ancien élève ne lui donna qu'un regard noir et tira sur sa cape afin de dissimiler son visage et repartir au pays des rêves.

**" Sasuke...**

**\- Tu tireras rien de lui, il est encore loin d'avoir décuvé...**

**\- Comment ça ?!"** S'écria l'ancien hokage.

Shikamaru reparti dans son bureau avant d'en sortir avec un carton dans les mains, il fit le tour du bureau du hokage et montra du doigt à Kakashi plusieurs cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool complétement vides qui traînaient par terre. Il devait en avoir une dizaine en tout.

**" Vous avez bu tout ça, hier soir ?!**

**\- Je ne bois pas d'alcool.**

**\- C'est une blague ?! C'est Sasuke qui a... "**

Seul le silence de Shikamaru lui répondit.

**" Il va falloir que l'on trouve une solution, le hokage peut pas boire autant !"** Fit Kakashi avant de reporter son attention sur son ancien élève et de demander:

**"C'est comme ça tous les soirs-et qu'est ce que tu fais avec ce carton ?**

**\- Je mets les bouteilles dedans, et après je le laisse dans un coin de mon bureau. Il vaut mieux que les gens pensent que c'est moi qui suis alcoolique et pas leur hokage. Ils ont besoin de sa force.**

**\- C'est pas possible !" **Se lamenta Kakashi. Puis, il s'avança vers le bureau du hokage et tira Sasuke par les épaules puis le força à s'asseoir sur le bureau.

**"Sasuke, ne me dis pas que tu es bourré ...**

**\- Kesssa peut t'faire, d't'façons ?"**

Kakashi était stupéfait de voir son élève ainsi. Il le réprimanda sévèrement :

**" Ça fait que tu es le hokage et que tout le monde compte sur toi. Tu ne peux pas avoir un comportement pareil, t'es même pas capable de tenir sur tes deux jambes alors qu'à dix heures tu dois couper le ruban de la nouvelle académie !**

**\- Kakashi... "** fit Shikamaru.

**" Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?**

**\- Pour que tu te bouges, Sasuke ! Tu vas te laver et te préparer.**

**\- J'en pas envie, putain !"**

Shikamaru fit signe à Kakashi de s'arrêter là.

**" Je vais m'en charger, laisse Kakashi. Je dois porter Konoha vers la reconstruction et si pour cela, je dois porter le hokage, je le ferai. Sasuke, viens."**

Il s'approcha de Sasuke et le fit basculer sur l'une de ses épaules et plaça son bras sous les cuisses du Huitième du nom puis le souleva avec une facilité à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

**" J'espère qu'il va pas te vomir dessus..."** Se contenta de commenter Kakashi en prenant des affaires propres pendant que Shikamaru se dirigeait vers une douche de fortune disponible dans la tour hokage.

Les douches de la tour hokage n'étaient ni très grandes, ni très nombreuses mais cela suffirait. Une fois arrivés dans la salle de bain, il posa Sasuke par terre.

**" Bien déshabille toi et lave-toi. On a encore le temps d'être à l'heure à l'Académie pour l'ouverture.**

**\- Non.**

**\- Je vais pas le faire pour toi Sasuke, il y a une limite aux choses que je peux faire à ta place.**

**\- Allez tous vous faire foutre."** Se contenta de répondre Sasuke les yeux mi-clos, Kakashi leva les bras vers le ciel, signe évident de patience dépassée et d'abandon avant de quitter les douches.

**" OK, tu l'auras voulu."**

Shikamaru s'empara du t-shirt que Sasuke portait depuis presque trois jours d'affilés et le lui retira. Il essayait d'avoir des gestes les plus doux possibles. Le Uchiwa avait le regard perdu dans sur le mur qui lui faisait face, il leva les bras par automatisme quand Shikamaru tira sur son t-shirt. Il n'avait pas encore décuvé... il ne sera jamais assez frais pour aller couper le ruban de l'Académie dans une heure peu importe ce qu'ils feraient.

Une fois le T-shrit du hokage retiré, Shikamaru se demanda s'il allait vraiment devoir déshabiller intégralement puis laver son supérieur hiérarchique. Il était pas sa baby-sitter, bon sang !

**" C'est bon, je vais le faire."** Fit finalement à moitié conscient le hokage.

Ouf, il était sauvé pour cette fois. Mais il allait tout de même rester dans les parages, histoire de garder un œil sur le brun, au cas où... Ce dernier n'était clairement pas en état de se débrouiller seul si on se fiait à la façon dont il galérait pour retirer son t-shirt pourtant déjà à terre.

Il retira son pantalon puis son caleçon sans se soucier un seul instant de son seul spectateur qui par respect pour lui avait essayé de se retourner à temps mais ses yeux en avaient plus que ce qu'ils devaient. Puis il entra dans la douche, non sans que cette dernière ne lui résiste, et après un grognement il fit couler l'eau.

La vapeur d'eau remplit très vite la pièce et pendant un instant Shikamaru se demanda si c'était elle qui lui donnait si chaud ou bien s'il y avait une autre raison...


	2. Chapitre 2 : Concern - Inquiétude

/!\ Attention lemon réaliste (cru), pas romancé du tout qui va arriver dans le prochain chapitre. huhu.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment ! [sniff].

**N'hésitez pas à aller lire mon autre fiction : "A la Recherche de mon Père " !**

Merci à Conteuse : Un jour (il y a longtemps) j'avais trouvé une fic (très courte) sur ce couple et j'avais bien aimé ce paring, alors voilà ! :D

et Enelloges pour vos reviews : J'ai eu du mal à trouver un nom qui me plaise, mais là c'est bon ! haha.

Bonne lecture bises !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Concern - Inquiétude.**

Cela faisait presque dix minutes que Sasuke se démenait avec la douche (en insultant cette dernière qui apparemment refusait de se laisser faire) et Shikamaru se demandait combien de temps il faudrait à son corps pour se mettre de ses émotions. La vapeur d'eau chaude émanait de la douche et voyageait dans toute la pièce n'aidait en rien à la situation et lui donnait de plus en plus l'impression d'être enivré par ses sensations qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais pouvoir ressentir. En avait-il seulement le droit ? Il avait beau penser à toutes sortes d'horreurs imaginables, il restait malheureusement dur.

Certes. Sasuke était bel homme, et visiblement bien fait d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était la seule explication de cette réaction non contrôlée et particulièrement gênante. Heureusement que le possesseur du sharingan était trop saoul pour s'être rendu compte de quoi que ce soit. Son corps avait réagit à la vue du sien et cette chaleur dans son bas ventre refusait de partir.

Que penserait Temari ? Ressentir cela pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ? Elle était la seule femme qu'il aimerait dans sa vie et rien ne pourrait lui faire oublier la tristesse de l'avoir perdue. En y repensant, cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait rien fait sur le plan sexuel, seulement un petit plaisir solitaire de temps à autre. Mais même cela était devenu plus compliqué depuis que Sasuke vivait à temps plein dans la pièce à côté de la sienne. Il avait tellement travaillé les derniers temps avant l'arrivée de Momoshiki que la dernière fois qu'il avait fait l'amour avec sa femme remontait déjà à plus de huit mois.

La porte de la douche s'ouvrit et sans laisser la possibilité à l'Uchiwa de faire quoi que ce soit, son conseiller lui présenta immédiatement une serviette que ce dernier attrapa sans se poser plus de questions. Un regard échappa à Shikamaru, qui s'était promis de ne pas regarder, et il fut choqué de voir que les cotes de son hokage étaient parfaitement visibles.

Il n'avait pas souvenir que Sasuke était si maigre. C'est vrai qu'à y réfléchir depuis qu'il était hokage, ce dernier lui disant souvent qu'il n'avait pas faim quand il lui proposait de quoi manger...

**" Il va falloir qu'on aille dans un cabinet médical."** Décréta Shikamaru, retenant son hokage par l'épaule de peur qu'il ne glisse sur le sol humide.

**" Pourquoi ?**

**\- Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose."** Lui répondit Shikamaru sans lui plus d'information.

Il attrapa les vêtements que Kakashi avait apporté avant de partir. Le hokage ayant refusé catégoriquement de rentrer chez lui depuis, le secrétaire s'était résigné à lui prêter ses propres vêtements qui paraissaient bien trop larges sur le corps trop maigre du hokage.

* * *

Shikamaru lança encore un regard sur chiffre digital qui était apparu sur la balance avant de reporter son attention sur celui écrit au stylo noir. Il tenait dans ses mains le dossier médical de Sasuke, les ninjas étaient, en effet, obligés de passer un examen médical tous les ans au vue de la dangerosité de leur métier et depuis le retour de Sasuke, ce dernier n'échappait pas à la règle.

Sakura avait écrit en toutes lettres sur le dossier médical de son époux : 70 kg pour 1m82. Taille et poids parfaitement normal pour un individu de sexe masculin dans la trentaine qui faisait régulièrement du sport. Le dernier examen était daté de quelques jours avant l'arrivée de Momoshiki à Konoha.

Ce qui l'inquiétait maintenant, c'était que sur la balance le chiffre attendu avait été remplacé par un autre et il était apparu "62" kg. Sasuke avait perdu plus de 8 kg en un mois. Si certaines personnes en seraient ravi, une perte aussi fulgurante de poids n'était pas bon signe pour un homme tel que le hokage de Konoha.

**" Alors ? "** La question de Sasuke sorti Shikamaru de ses pensées.

**" Tu as perdu 8 kg en un mois, c'est assez étonnant... Tu manges assez ?" **Lui demanda son secrétaire d'un ton préoccupé.

Sasuke prit une moue réflexive quelques instants avant de répondre qu'il mangeait très peu ces derniers temps. Shikamaru ne douta pas du fait que cela était en lien avec la perte récente de sa famille.

**" Il faudra manger plus.**

**\- J'ai pas très faim en ce moment..."** Fit le hokage en se rhabillant.

Voilà qui confirmait la théorie du secrétaire à la queue de cheval, au moins il pourrait rassurer Kakashi qui se faisait un sang d'encre depuis que Shikamaru lui l'avait informé de la perte de poids spectaculaire du hokage. Il ne s'agissait pas là d'une maladie mais simplement d'un état dépressif lié à la mort de Sarada et Sakura, Kakashi allait pouvoir décompresser. Sasuke était à présent le seul élève de l'ancien hokage à être encore en vie et ce dernier était visiblement effrayé à l'idée de le perde. La prochaine fois, il n'en parlerait pas Kakashi.

**" Il faudra faire des efforts et manger même si tu n'as pas faim. Tu dois être en bonne santé pour ne pas inquiéter les villageois. Tu te dois de leur montrer une image forte qui les rassurera."**

Il aimerait faire comme Shikamaru lui demandait mais tout dans sa bouche avait un goût de sable et était aussi désagréable à manger que mâcher du caoutchouc. Même ses plats préférés n'avaient plus de saveur. Manger devenait quelque chose se désagréable, il s'était vite accommodé et avait quasiment cessé de manger.

Sasuke acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

* * *

**" Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire" **Dit encore inlassablement Shikamaru. Ils avaient commencé cette discussion depuis presque, Shikamaru jeta un œil à l'horloge murale, une heure... Il soupira de fatigue.

Hanabi hocha de la tête donnant l'impression d'être ouverte à la discussion mais elle ne semblait visiblement toujours pas convaincue par les dires de Shikamaru. Sasuke égal à lui-même, regardait Shikamaru qui se trouvait sur sa gauche sans parler, sans écouter non plus.

Shikamaru faisait presque tout à sa place, pour lui montrer comment bien faire les choses. Alors Sasuke avait pris l'habitude de poser ses yeux sur l'homme à la queue de cheval et de le laisser faire sans rien dire, mais souvent il se perdait dans ses pensées et n'écoutait pas les conseils et autres instructions que lui donnait son secrétaire.

Il le regardait simplement.

**" Il faut protéger Himawari de ceux qui voudrait s'en prendre à la fille de Naruto."** Shikamaru fit le tour du bureau, prit dans ses mains un dossier rouge sur lequel on pouvait voir un post-it avec écrit "urgent". Il l'ouvrit, feuilleta quelques pages volantes et continua:

**" Naruto est le symbole de la paix et de la force. E****ncore aujourd'hui, il ****représente beaucoup pour tous les villageois mais aussi pour les gens à l'extérieur du village."**

Hanabi haussa les épaules, elle ne voyait vraiment pas l'intérêt de faire une telle chose, à part attaquer la mémoire de sa sœur et son beau-frère. Himawari elle-même risquait de ne pas être d'accord. Depuis la mort de ses parents la petite fille douce et gentille qu'elle était avait développé un fort caractère, s'éloignant de Hinata pour aller plus vers Naruto et n'aimait pas vraiment recevoir des ordres. Encore moins si ceux-ci lui paraissaient absurdes, et s'ils paraissaient absurdes à sa tante aujourd'hui, ils seraient sûrement aux yeux de la fillette.

**" Et puisqu'elle est à présent sous ta responsabilité, puisque tu es sa tante et maintenant qu'elle vit uniquement entourée de Hyûga, il me semble que changer son nom de famille la mettrai définitivement hors de danger.**

**\- Je ne sais pas si Hinata et Naruto voudraient ça...**

**\- Je sais bien qu'ils ne voudraient pas, mais je pense qu'ils feraient n'importe quoi pour protéger leur fille s'ils étaient toujours avec nous."** Il fit une pause calculée pour permettre Hanabi un temps de réflexion assez long pour qu'elle comprenne son point de vue, pas assez pour qu'elle puisse en développer un autre. Il inspira avant de reprendre:

**" Tu m'as rapporté, toi-même, que Himawari avait été attaquée déjà trois fois. Et c'est trois fois de trop.**

**\- On ne sait pas si c'est lié à-"**

Hanabi ne put en ajouter davantage car Shikamaru lui coupa la parole :

**"C'est déjà décidé, Hanabi. Himawari Uzumaki deviendra Ina Hyûga pour son propre bien. C'est la décision qui a été prise par le hokage lui-même, tu as simplement été convoquée afin d'être mise au courant de ce changement. N'est ce pas, Sasuke ?"**

Sasuke entendit simplement son nom, il n'avait rien écouté mais le regard déterminé de son secrétaire posé sur lui, lui fit simplement répondre :

**"Tout à fait."** En essayant d'afficher un air sérieux et convainquant malgré cette maladresse, il devait se reprendre.

**" Himawari Uzumaki disparaîtra officiellement des dossiers et prendra cette nouvelle identité à partir de maintenant, les villageois ne seront pas tenus au courant. Tu seras la seule au courant avec le Conseil Shinobi."**

C'était donc de ça dont parlait Shikamaru. Himawari change de nom pour être mieux protéger de la célébrité de son père, ce n'était une mauvaise idée après tout. Cette initiative venait probablement du "Conseil Shinobi" formé à présent de Shikamaru, Kakashi, Konohamaru et Choji, ils avaient dû prendre cette décision sans le mettre au courant.

A moins qu'ils l'aient fait et que Sasuke ne les ait simplement pas écouté comme c'était actuellement le cas. C'était la réponse la plus vraisemblable, cela n'aurait pas été la première fois depuis qu'il avait accédé à ses nouvelles fonctions. Il avait l'impression d'être un imposteur et que Naruto resterait à jamais le véritable hokage du village et de ce fait, il n'arrivait pas à prendre les choses au sérieux, comme si cela ne le concernait pas vraiment.

** "Celle dont elle prendra l'identité est la fille de l'une de tes cousines dont toutes deux sont décédées pendant le Jour Noir : Yagura Hyûga et donc sa fille Ina Hyûga."** Poursuivit Shikamaru

Il frémit en entendant le nom que portait maintenant le jour où il avait de nouveau tout perdu. Le "Jour Noir" était le nom qui avait été donné au jour où Momoshiki avait détruit le village et où tous avaient perdu quelqu'un. Il détestait particulièrement ce nom qui avait été choisi mais bien qu'il soit le hokage, on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis... Ou bien si ? Toujours cette même histoire.

Hanabi soupira plus de lacement que de déception.

**"Si le hokage lui-même l'ordonne alors je ne peux qu'obéir ..."** Fit Hanabi en appuyant son regard sur Sasuke.

Shikamaru acquiesça de la tête devant la coopération de la jeune femme.

Hanabi sorti finalement du bureau visiblement agacée mais n'en fit pas part au nouvel hokage. Ils avaient encore discuté de quelques autres demandes des Hyûga avant que la jeune femme ne quitte finalement la salle.

**" Voilà une bonne chose de faite."** Soupira le secrétaire en refermant la porte.

**" Oui."** répondit simplement Sasuke. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont ils avaient parlé depuis plus d'une heure.

Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien écouté, ni d'en faire plus mais il ressentait comme une sorte d'entrave invisible qui l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il souhaitait et qui le confinait dans sa tristesse. Il n'avait pas la force de lutter.

Tout lui semblait si gris.

**" Maintenant, nous allons nous atteler à une nouvelle tâche, Maître Hokage."** En disant cela Shikamaru fit le tour du bureau du hokage, passant devant Sasuke et partit dans son bureau.

Sasuke n'aimait pas cette sensation, Shikamaru ne l'appelait "Maître Hokage" que lorsque qu'il parlait de lui à d'autres personnes mais jamais quand ils étaient seuls. Il regarda férocement la porte derrière laquelle son conseiller avait disparu comme celle-ci allait lui révéler l'information qu'il souhaitait. L'homme à la queue de cheval en ressorti avec un pèse-personne et un petit cahier que Sasuke reconnu, il s'agissait de son carnet de santé. Le Huitième du nom arqua un sourcil.

**" Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ça ?**

**\- Tu vas te déshabiller.** "

Devant l'air ahuri de Sasuke, le rouge monta vite aux joues de Shikamaru lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et il jugea bon d'ajouter :

**" Pour te peser ! Évidemment ! "** Le visage du Huitième marqua un soulagement avant que ce dernier ne demande :

**" Maintenant ?**

**\- Oui."** Lui affirma son secrétaire, baissant les yeux. A la suite de cela, il posa la tablette à terre, ferma les rideaux du bureau du hokage et ouvrit le carnet de santé.

**" Pourquoi faire ?**

**" Cela fait une semaine depuis la dernière fois que tu t'es pesé. Tu as promis de manger plus pour regagner au plus vite du poids, je veux voir les résultats. Tu es le hokage, tu dois avoir l'air plus fort que les autres."** Shikamaru savait que ce qu'il disait n'était pas possible, comment être le plus fort quand on a perdu pour la deuxième fois toute sa famille ?

Voyant le regard dur de Shikamaru posé sur lui, Sasuke ne put faire autre chose que s'exécuter. Il pouvait bien se changer devant lui ? Ils étaient deux hommes, hétéros de surcroît, donc ce n'était pas un soucis.

Que le hokage se mette nu devant son secrétaire, n'était pas étrange. Ce n'était pas étrange du tout. Pas le moins du monde.

Shikamaru était son secrétaire, c'était normal qu'il s'occupe de son bien-être. Surtout en ces temps vraiment troublés... Non ?

Il retira sa cape rouge sur laquelle était simplement écrit "Huitième" en lettre blanche. Puis son t-shirt qu'il déposa sur les piles de papier tenant par miracle sur son bureau. Il fut suivit peu de temps après par son pantalon qu'il eut du mal à retirer avant de souvenir qu'il possédait à présent un deuxième bras. Sakura lui avait proposé la greffe au moins mille fois mais il avait toujours refusé. Et c'était Shikamaru et Kakashi qui finalement l'avaient convaincu. C'était bien plus pratique d'avoir deux bras, souvent il oubliait qu'il possédait de nouveau ses deux membres supérieurs.

Il senti sur lui le regard de son secrétaire lui brûler le dos. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette impression ? Le secrétaire devait sûrement se lasser d'attendre...

Une fois ce dur labeur effectué, il se tourna vers Shikamaru. Plaçant de façon instinctive ses mains sur le devant de son caleçon, cachant ainsi ce qui devait rester privé. Il n'avait pas besoin d'enlever plus, non ? L'homme à la queue de cheval releva la tête du dossier qu'il épluchait depuis tout à l'heure et s'y plongea aussi vite qu'il avait levé les yeux, visiblement gêné. Il ne dit rien et ce silence sembla indiquer à Sasuke que ce dernier était satisfait de cette tenue.

Il faisait bien plus froid dans ce bureau quand on s'y retrouvait en caleçon devant son conseiller...

Shikamaru sorti un thermomètre qu'il enfourna sans préavis dans la bouche de Sasuke et il lui enroula autour de son bras un brassard relié à un tensiomètre. Le brun l'interrogea du regard, ne pouvant parler.

**"Simple vérification."** Lui répondit son homologue sans lever les yeux du cahier, notant les résultats qui s'affichaient. Le Nara lui retira l'équipement avant de l'inviter à monter sur la petite tablette de verre posée à terre.

Il s'avança et monta sur la balance, nerveux. Pourquoi était-il nerveux pour si peu ? Certes, il n'avait pas mangé plus que d'habitude comme le lui avait demandé Shikamaru mais cela ne se verrait sûrement pas...

Alors que les chiffres digitalisés changeaient encore un temps, ils finirent finalement par se fixer à 59 kg.

**" 59 kg ?! Sasuke ! Tu manges ou quoi ?! "** S'exclama Shikamaru qui approcha son visage de la balance comme pour vérifier que ses yeux ne dysfonctionnaient pas. Il tapota gentiment sur le cadrant numérique avant de revenir à hauteur de son hokage. Il lui attrapa le bras, le fit descendre de la balance et le fit remonter presque instantanément, mais le nombre sur la balance restait le même malgré toutes ses tentatives de le changer.

**" Tu as perdu 3 kg en une semaine, c'est de pire en pire ! Tu as mangé cette semaine, au moins ?!"**

**\- J'avais pas très faim."** Avoua le hokage, honteux.

**" Sasuke... Je commande à manger tout de suite et tu manges sur le champ." **Décréta le conseiller en décrochant le téléphone et il appela les cuisines de la tour Hokage.

**" J'ai vraiment pas faim...**

**\- Tu dois manger." **

Au bout de dix longues minutes, le repas finit par arrivé. Assis à son bureau le Huitième dévisagea de loin le plat qu'on lui amenait. Shikamaru le posa devant lui et encouragea le brun à manger en agitant la tête de haut en bas.

Une odeur d'œuf pourrit remonta lentement jusqu'à ses narines et se coinça dans sa gorge. Il ne pourrait jamais manger ça... Il prit malgré tout ses baguettes et senti une gerbe de vomit remonter progressivement dans sa gorge. Il allait tout rendre avoir d'avoir pu manger. Non, il ne pouvait vraiment pas. L'odeur infecte du plat remontait encore plus profondément dans ses narines et agressait tous ses sens.

**" Allez, Sasuke. En plus, ça à l'air bon." **Insista le secrétaire en souriant, Sasuke ne pouvait pas lutter face à ça. Il ne voulait pas décevoir son Conseiller, alors il prit sur lui.

Du bout de ses baguette, il prit une petite boule de riz qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche et mâcha difficilement.

C'était le riz le plus mauvais qu'il n'avait jamais mangé, le goût était infecte, la texture lui donnaient l'impression de mâcher une éponge humide et le mélange avec sa salive lui donnait l'impression d'avaler de l'acide qui lui brûlait la bouche. Il déglutit difficilement la mixture sans saveur qui le répugnait, sentant la bouille descendre le long de sa gorge dans une longue agonie sous le regard satisfait de Shikamaru qui l'invitait à prendre une autre bouchée d'un sourire.

* * *

Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Cupiditatem - Le désir

/!\ Attention lemon réaliste (cru), pas romancé du tout qui va arriver dans la suite de la fic !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment ! [sniff].

**N'hésitez pas à aller lire mon autre fiction : "A la Recherche de mon Père " !**

Merci à Guest et à Flow7777 : Oui, c'est vrai qu'il reste peu de monde maintenant ! Haha.

Bonne lecture et bises !

**/!\ Attention scène explicite de masturbation, âmes sensibles s'abstenir. [j'ai quand même mis un rating M à la fic et noté dans le résumé la présence d'un lemon donc je pense que vous savez ce que vous faîtes en venant ici :) ] /!\**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : C****upiditatem - Le désir.**

**"53 kg."** Shikamaru soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

Cela devenait probablement une sorte de tradition entre eux deux. Lui en caleçon devant son Conseiller qui se plaignait inlassablement de sa perte de poids. Encore cinq kilos de perdu en une semaine, il fondait comme de la neige au soleil... Et c'était pas faute d'être surveiller pendant tous les repas.

Sasuke descendit de la balance sans dire un mot, toujours ses mains placé au niveau de son caleçon noir. N'osant affronter le regard de Shikamaru, il se dirigea vers ses vêtements le plus lentement possible, tentant par tous les moyens de gagner du temps. Qu'allait dire son conseiller ? Allait-il encore lui imposer un régime strict ? Depuis une semaine, il ne mangeait que des plats forts en calories : pizza, hamburger, ramen, etc. Afin de "regagner un maximum de masse" d'après les dires de Shikamaru. Mais rien ne marchait et il ne cessait de perdre du poids. Mais il avait beau se forcer de toute son âme, toute nourriture avait un goût terrible dans sa bouche : à mi-chemin entre du sable et du plâtre.

Il regarda l'homme à la queue de cheval se gratter intensément le menton, signe d'une concentration extrême, en regardant son carnet de santé : un petit cahier avec des étoiles et des animaux visiblement très heureux d'être vaccinés. Sasuke pourrait dire la vérité à son secrétaire, il la lui devait bien, mais il ne valait mieux pas pour le moment. Il allait faire des efforts de son coté et tout essayer pour y arriver : comme ça pas de vérité à révéler... Il le jurait, promis.

**" Je vais prendre ta tension et ta température. **

**\- Je me sens bien, je t'assures. Tu es pas obligé de faire ça à chaque fois.**

**\- Tu as perdu 17 kilos en peu de temps, donc on va**** quand même**** vérifier."** Répondit son secrétaire.

Il s'approcha de son hokage et lui enroula le bras dans le brassard bleu. Automatiquement ses poils s' hérissèrent à la verticale en réponse à la sensation de froid dégagée par l'effleurement des doigts frais de son Conseiller contre sa peau. C'était probablement le premier contact physique qu'il avait avec quelqu'un depuis bien longtemps. Comme à chaque fois : il se retrouvait avec un thermomètre dans la bouche et le tensiomètre accroché à son bras, toujours en caleçon dans son bureau. Était-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

Des résultats apparurent et l'homme à la queue de cheval les nota simplement avant de retirer l'équipement qui entravaient les gestes de Sasuke. Ce dernier attendait simplement qu'on lui dise quoi faire, comme d'habitude. Shikamaru se retourna et fut surpris de voir Sasuke toujours en sous-vêtement puis d'un air timide, il dit :

**" Euh.. c'est bon, tu peux te rhabiller."**

Et alors que l'on frappa à la porte, il s'exécuta sans attendre. Il ne valait mieux pas, qui que cela puisse être, qu'il les voit dans une situation aussi gênante. Lorsqu'il fut rhabillé, la voix de Shikamaru appela l'inconnu à rentrer. Il s'agissait de Konohamaru.

**" Maître Hokage, on vous attend pour la cérémonie d'ouverture."** Fit le jeune homme aux yeux bleus qui n'avait absolument pas la moindre idée de ce qui venait de se passer.

" **Merci."** Firent les deux hommes, gênés.

* * *

Des applaudissements retentirent sans grande conviction.

La nouvelle bibliothèque venait d'être ouverte après une longue reconstruction, tout le village était présent : c'est à dire environ deux milles personnes. Un vingtième du nombre d'habitants qu'abritait le village trois mois plutôt. Le Huitième fit un discours sur l'importance de l'éducation, la nécessité de toujours se cultiver à tout stade de la vie et sur l'importance de lire tous les jours quelque soit notre âge mais il les mit également en garde sur le danger que représentait l'ignorance qui était bien trop souvent l'origine de tous les maux.

En parlant d'ignorance et de maux, Shikamaru avait écrit ce discours en pensant à un projet de loi sur lequel Naruto avait commencé à travailler et qu'il espérait passer peu de temps avant de, malheureusement, perdre la vie. Pas vraiment le genre de loi qui aurait été appréciée par les ignorants justement : Le mariage homosexuel et l'adoption pour les couples de même sexe. Le conseiller n'avait jamais réfléchit à la question, n'étant pas de ce bord là : il n'en pensait rien. Il n'avait rien pensé sur eux, n'ayant jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui l'était, en tout cas ouvertement. Mais il était vrai, comme le lui avait expliqué Naruto, que c'était injuste pour ces gens que leur amour ne soit pas reconnu. Et puis cette loi avait aussi pour but de faire cesser les agressions à caractère homophobe en rendant l'homosexualité quelque chose de normal pour les villageois les plus hostiles et surtout sans tabou.

Depuis le début du discours, il n'avait cessé de fixer Sasuke. Caché, à l'abri des regards, il se demandait si ce qui s'était passé dans les douches révélait d'une frustration sexuelle ou bien d'un désir profond. La fin du discours arriva et le hokage s'inclina respectueusement devant les villageois qui lui rendirent cette marque de respect. Shikamaru applaudit, bien que personne ne le voyait.

L'homme à la cape rouge descendit de l'estrade et fit place à ses concitoyens qui entrèrent dans la bibliothèque toujours dans une ambiance morose. Il tourna sa tête de gauche à droite puis de droite à gauche, semblant chercher quelqu'un d'un air préoccupé. Ne trouvant visiblement pas la personne souhaitée, Shikamaru le vit activer son sharingan puis regarder instantanément dans sa direction. L'homme à la queue de cheval rejoignit son hokage les mains dans les poches en s'avançant vers lui avec un air désabusé qu'il avait l'habitude d'afficher, il lui demanda ensuite pourquoi il le cherchait :

**" Rien de spécial.**

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- Je voulais juste savoir où tu étais."** lui répondit l'homme aux cheveux couleur corbeau, retirant sa coiffe de hokage qui lui donnait trop chaud.

A ces mots, Shikamaru sentit quelque chose se bousculer dans sa poitrine. Ignorant cette sensation, il invita Sasuke à rentrer à la tour hokage, lui rappelant que c'était l'heure de manger. Encore une tradition plus louche que celle de la pesée du lundi matin, celle du repas hokage-secrétaire. A chaque repas, Shikamaru fixait simplement du regard Sasuke qui mangeait, afin de comprendre d'où venait cette perte de poids qui ne cessait jamais. Si pour le moment les vêtements amples de la tenue du hokage ne montrait aucun changement visible pour les villageois, cela ne durerait sûrement pas longtemps vu la vitesse à laquelle le Huitième perdait du poids.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au bureau du hokage, saluant les villageois qu'ils croisèrent, le trajet lui sembla bien long. Il savait que Sasuke n'appréciait pas ces moments mais il devait le faire pour prendre soin de lui. Ils n'avaient rien et personne d'autre qu'eux deux. Personne dans leurs amis restants ne comprenait leur solitude et leur tristesse, ne les comprenait tout court.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la salle à manger de la tour hokage le repas était déjà prêt et tout était déjà installé aux places qui leur étaient réservées. Shikamaru se réjouit en arguant qu'il avait eu faim tout le long de la cérémonie en allant s'asseoir à sa place. Une personne demanda aux deux hommes quelles boissons ils voulaient consommer et le Conseiller choisit à la place de son supérieur hiérarchique : de l'eau. Il fallait le garder sobre pour le reste de la soirée, ils avaient encore beaucoup de travail à faire. Sasuke resta devant la porte comme immobilisé :

**" Sasuke, tu viens ?**

**\- ... Non, je ... je veux pas manger..."** Lui avoua l'homme au sharingan, anxieux.

**" Mais pour que tu prennes du poids, il faut que tu manges.**

**\- Tu me mets la pression.**

**\- La pression de quoi ? C'est pour ta santé : tu ne fais que de perdre du poids !"** Lui rétorqua Shikamaru un peu moins patient.

**" Non, je ...**

**\- Viens t'asseoir."** Exigea Shikamaru d'une voix sévère. Il regrettait déjà de lui avoir parler ainsi, il ne voulait s'embrouiller avec l'homme avec lequel il passait littéralement sa vie.

Sasuke abaissa les yeux, fuyant le regard de son interlocuteur et prit place en face de son Conseiller. Jamais Shikamaru n'avait vu Sasuke Uchiwa obéir si docilement à quelqu'un, lui même était étonné qu'il ne se soit pas rebellé plus. Ce caractère soumis ne lui allait pas du tout. Shikamaru priait pour que son hokage reprenne au plus vite ses esprits. Depuis son accession à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait son avis : Sasuke était toujours d'accord avec lui et quand il lui demandait de faire quelque chose, Sasuke le faisait quasiment dans l'instant. C'était étrange d'avoir autant de pouvoir sur lui.

Il vit le Huitième prendre ses baguettes et manger quelques mini boulettes de riz avec des expressions de dégoût sur le visage pour la première fois.

**" Qu'est ce qui se passe ? "** Lui demanda Shikamaru concerné.

**\- C'est dégoûtant.**

**\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je mange la même chose que toi et c'est très bon.**

Soudainement le Huitième se leva de sa chaise, manquant de la renverser, en mettant ses mains à sa bouche :

**" Faut que que j'aille vomir !**

**\- T'abuses, Sasuke !"** Sur ces mots, le hokage sortit en courant de la salle à manger et s'empressa de rendre le peu qu'il avait mangé aujourd'hui avant d'avoir pu atteindre les toilettes, puis il tomba à genoux. Son conseiller le rattrapa du mieux qu'il pouvait avant qu'il finisse dans son propre rendu. Cette réaction intrigua shikamaru qui fit bien vite le lien entre la perte de poids non expliquée et cette envie de vomir sortant de nulle part, alors le questionna :

**" Est ce que tu te fais vomir, d'habitude ? "** Face au silence du brun, Shikamaru comprit que c'était le cas.

**" Tu ne dois plus de faire vomir. ****" **Sasuke approuva d'un signe de la tête, cachant machinalement son visage de honte de n'avoir pu se retenir plus longtemps. Au moins maintenant Shikamaru savait pourquoi il perdait du poids malgré tout ce qui était fait pour lui faire prendre du poids.

**" Pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

**\- Je te l'ai dit, ça me dégoûte ! C'est répugnant, rien que d'y penser me donne envie de vomir ! **" Hurla le Huitième dans un élan de fatigue et de faim : **" J'ai faim mais je ne peux rien manger !"** fit-il finalement. Shikamaru souleva le hokage par les aisselles et le releva avec une grande facilité. Mais avant que le secrétaire puisse le ramener dans la salle à manger, Sasuke s'exclama que l'odeur nauséabonde qui émanait de plats lui redonnait la nausée.

**" Tu dois être fatigué."** Lui répondit Shikamaru ne trouvant d'autres réponses à son problème, avant de renchérir : **" Il faut que tu manges.**

**\- Non.**

**\- Il faut que tu manges.**

**\- S'il te plaît, non. "** Cela lui fit quelque chose, de l'entendre le supplier ainsi. Quand bien même, il faisait ça pour son bien-être il ne pouvait pas résister à cette supplication qui venait du cœur. Mais...

**" Aller, on essaye. Une dernière fois"** Fit l'homme à la queue de cheval en s'asseyant en face de son hokage. Il prit ses baguettes et entreprit de lui donner à manger lui-même. Ce dégoût de la nourriture devait lui venir de la mort de sa famille mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel syndrome. Lui, ça avait été plutôt l'inverse. Depuis le Jour Noir, il passait le plus clair de son temps à manger. Il mangeait en permanence et prenait du poids inutilement. Déjà 10 kg de pris.

Il présenta la petite boule de riz à la bouche de Sasuke qui lui répliqua :

**" Je peux pas..."** faiblement l'homme aux cheveux noirs en affaissant ses épaules.

Très bien, il abandonnait. Pour aujourd'hui en tout cas. Mais demain, il reviendra en force.

* * *

**" Bonne nuit, Shikamaru.**

**\- T'es sûr que tu veux pas un lit ? Tu dois dormir mal sur la chaise.**

**\- Non, ça va. Je mets les pieds sur mon bureau, ça fait comme un lit.**

**\- J'irai t'acheter un lit demain. Bonne nuit.**

**\- Bonne nuit."**

Lorsqu'il referma la porte de son bureau, la fatigue accumulée dans la journée le submergea et il tomba comme une masse dans son lit qui grinça face à tant de violence. Il était épuisé, il fallait à tout prix qu'il dorme un peu. Ils venaient enfin de finir de signer tous les documents et avaient enfin pu aller se coucher. Afin d'optimiser le temps, ils s'étaient inventé une signature commune qu'ils pouvaient faire tous deux à l'identique, même si le sharingan aurait aisément pu réglé ce problème... ainsi, ils signaient tout deux des documents et gagnaient un temps considérable. Sasuke mettait un temps monumental à faire la moindre action, s'il avait dû lire lui-même l'intégralité de la parasse, ils y seraient encore demain matin.

Bien qu'il ait absolument besoin de se reposer, son corps lui fit sentir qu'un autre besoin n'avait pas été assouvit depuis bien trop longtemps :

**"Fait chier."** pensa Shikamaru.

C'était vraiment pas le moment de faire ça. Sasuke dormait à coté et son sommeil était d'une légèreté telle qu'il se réveillait dès que l'on faisait le moindre bruit, quand bien même on se trouvait dans une salle à coté. Afin d'être sûr de ne pas le réveillé en allant aux toilettes, Shikamaru attendait que son hokage soit suffisamment ivre pour ne rien entendre. Mais de ce qu'il entendait actuellement, le Huitième était allé se coucher sans boire ce soir. Inédit.

Il soupira, il allait attendre. De toutes façons, il n'allait se toucher alors que son hokage était à coté.

* * *

**"Fait RE-chier."** pensa une nouvelle fois Shikamaru.

Rien ne faisait partir cette satanée érection, cela faisait plus d'une heure que ce manège durait. Il se releva de son lit de camps, prenant soin de ne pas le faire grincer et s'enfourna dans le couloir sombre avec discrétion. Il n'avait le choix, il allait faire ça dans les douches de la tour. Priant que personne ne vienne prendre un bain de minuit. Il se faufila jusqu'à destination avec néanmoins de la difficulté à marcher, étant gêné par son entre-jambe qui n'en avait rien à faire des codes sociaux.

Dans les douches, il entra dans une cabine au hasard et s'assit dans le bac avant de défaire la ficelle de son pyjama.

Il bava sur sa paume avant de l'enfourner avec vigueur dans son bas puis il attrapa sa verge et commença le mouvement de va et vient habituel, s'attardant plus sur l'extrémité de son intimité par des gestes circulaires. Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina dans son lit. Celui de sa maison, celui dans lequel il avait fait tant de fois l'amour à sa femme, celle qu'il aimait.

Il revoyait son corps nu et désirable se déhancher au dessus de lui et s'imaginait encore avec elle. Ralentissant son mouvement de poignet, sa respiration se saccada davantage quand un invité surprise s'incrusta à son rêve.

Le corps de Temari s'effaça petit à petit pour être replacer par un autre. Plus pâle, plus grand, plus masculin...

**" Oh non... Je dois juste penser à elle"** Fit-il entre deux respirations courtes. Il fit son possible pour faire revenir l'image de sa femme mais son esprit en avait décidé autrement, et à la place de la poitrine de sa femme il revoyait le torse de l'homme qu'il voyait quasiment nu toutes les semaines depuis presque un mois.

Quand le visage de sa femme fut finalement remplacé par celui de Sasuke, Shikamaru s'arrêta brusquement.

Non, il ne pouvait pas se branler en pensant à une autre personne que Temari, il n'en avait pas le droit ! Et encore moins en pensant à Sasuke. Il se savait frustré sexuellement et cela risquait d'être le cas encore longtemps mais il était hors de question de profiter de la faiblesse de son hokage pour ce genre de choses.

_" Je voulais juste savoir où tu étais". _Fit la voix de Sasuke dans son esprit. Il n'aurait pas dû lui dire ça. Maintenant son corps faisait n'importe quoi en interprétant mal les signaux ! Le Uchiwa était juste dépassé par les événements et Shikamaru était son seul repère. Il passa ses deux mains dans les cheveux et arriva à sa queue de cheval qu'il resserra en prenant une grande inspiration. Il fallait s'y remettre mais ne penser qu'à elle.

Une odeur parfumée vint jusqu'à ses narines, il s'agissait d'un shampoing laissé là. C'était une agréable odeur de menthol et de menthe poivrée, Shikamaru voulu se jeter du haut d'une falaise quand il remarqua qu'il s'agissait du shampoing de Sasuke.

**" Super."** Pensa-il amer. Le monde complotait contre lui !

Il prit de nouveau une forte inspiration au dessus de la bouteille de shampoing, laissant l'odeur enivrer ses sens. C'était définitivement celui de Sasuke. Il soupira quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il remit de la bave sur sa main puis reprit en main sa verge recommençant les va et vient. Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina dans son lit enlaçant celui qui était son hokage. Le déshabillant sensuellement, il n'avait même pas besoin d'imaginer ce à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le corps du brun puisqu'il l'avait déjà vu nu quand celui-ci s'était déshabillé devant lui quand il était saoul.

_" S'il te plaît, non. " _Le souvenir de la voix de Sasuke le suppliant l'excita encore plus qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Il accéléra son mouvement en pensant à l'odeur de ses cheveux noirs jais et pinçant légèrement le bout de son gland, il émit un bruit rauque prononcé. Il s'imagina caressant son corps trop pâle, ses cotes trop visibles, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux onyx, l'embrassant même. Il tenta de rester discret malgré tout le plaisir qu'il éprouvait, n'importe qui pouvait rentrer n'importe quand, même s'il avait essayé de verrouiller l'entrée un minimum.

Après quelques minutes intenses, son corps le libéra de la tension dans un soupir de jouissance. Enfin.

Il prit le mouchoir qu'il avait emmené avec lui et se nettoya brièvement. Fort heureusement, il ne s'était pas taché. Il remit son bas en place et reparti des douches au plus vite comme si de rien n'était.

Il s'était caressé en pensant à Sasuke, il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder correctement.

* * *

**" Sasuke, debout !" **La voix de Shikamaru avait la capacité de passer de douce et rassurante à rude et sans compassion pour un hokage fatigué.

Il grogna. Plus le temps passait, plus il avait de la difficulté à se lever. Shikamaru lui avait dit que c'était parce qu'il ne mangeait pas assez alors qu'ils travaillaient beaucoup. Le conseiller ouvrit rapidement les rideaux si Sasuke se fiait au faisceaux de lumière agressifs qui avaient faillit le rendre aveugle. Puis sans ouvrir les yeux il entendit que son ancien maître avait pris la liberté de s'incruster dans son bureau, qui lui servait aussi de chambre, sans prendre la peine de demander l'autorisation d'y entrer.

Après quelques minutes pour s'habituer à la lumière, il descendit de son bureau avec difficultés et se présenta à l'homme aux cheveux blancs, les yeux mi-clos.

**" C'est pas vrai... tu es encore ivre ?"** Lui demanda Kakashi, énervé de bon matin.

Il allait lui répondre que, pour une fois, non. Seulement avant que le moindre son sorte de sa bouche, il senti des fourmillements dans ses membres inférieurs et des étourdissements avant de tomber et d'être juste à temps rattraper par Kakashi.

**" Ça doit être une chute de tension"** S'écria Shikamaru qui s'empressa d'enrouler le brassard bleu foncé que Sasuke connaissait bien maintenant autour de son bras.

**" C'est pas bon. Il faut que tu restes encore tranquille, je vais te chercher à boire.**

**\- Prends lui quelque chose à manger aussi, il est plus pâle que d'habitude !"** Fit Kakashi en posant sa main sur la joue de son seul élève encore en vie.

Shikamaru s'arrêta net dans sa marche et fixa du regard l'aîné, avant de reporter son attention sur le plus haut gradé d'entre eux qui d'un signe de la tête le suppliait de ne rien ramener des cuisines.

**" Je vais juste prendre de l'eau, on déjeune dans pas longtemps.**

**\- Tu plaisantes, Shikamaru ? Il faut qu'il mange, il vient de faire une chute de tension !"** S'écria Kakashi.

**" Je n'ai pas faim.**

**\- Tu mangeras quand même, tu as pris du poids depuis le mois dernier ? Parce que j'en ai pas vraiment l'impression." **

Kakashi se précipita dans le bureau du secrétaire sous le regards médusé des deux plus jeunes, ne l'ayant jamais vu dans une telle fureur. Il revint avec le pèse-personne et exigea que Sasuke se pèse.

**" Je me suis déjà pesé hier, pas besoin.**

**\- Si, dépêche toi. Shikamaru ne veut plus rien me dire, donc tu vas me montrer tes progrès.**

**\- Pourquoi vous êtres tous contre moi ?**

**\- On est de ton coté, on veut que tu ailles mieux. !"** S'exclama l'aîné en criant de plus en plus fort: **" Déshabille-toi ou je te pèse tout habillé !**

**\- Kakashi..."** L'interpella Shikamaru, flegmatique.

**" Fais en sorte qu'il se pèse ou je vais vraiment m'énerver ! On fait tout pour qu'il aille mieux et lui ne fait aucun effort." **fit à bout de nerfs Kakashi avant de reprendre en pointant du doigt Sasuke.

**" Tu as pris toutes responsabilités de hokage, alors que c'est lui le hokage ! Tu prends toutes les décisions à sa place et fais tout son travail alors que toi aussi tu as perdu ta famille. Il n'est qu'une marionnette qui ne prend aucune décision par lui même !**

**\- Calme toi."** Essaya maladroitement Shikamaru.

**" Non, ça me met dans une rage folle de voir qu'il est si égoïste au point de ne pas prendre en considération les autres ! J'ai perdu ma famille moi aussi : tous les trois, vous étiez ma famille. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais devenir un poids pour les autres, Sasuke réveille-toi !**

**\- Je suis désolé que tu aies perdu ton élève préféré, Kakashi !"** S'écria Sasuke à son tour : **" Désolé de pas avoir crevé à la place de Naruto !  
**

**\- Ce que tu dis est ridicule ! Je me m'énerve parce que je tiens à toi et que tu t'en fiches. Tu ne penses pas qu'il y a eu assez de morts comme ça ? "**

Cette dernière phrase conclut la bataille verbale qui opposait le porteur du sharingan et l'ancien possesseur de cette technique. Ce dernier posa la balance à terre et fixa du regard son ancien élève qui le défiait du regard. Shikamaru lui avait pourtant bien dit que le hokage n'était pas de bonne humeur le matin.

Shikamaru souffla d'une narine de façon prononcée, il allait devoir le faire. Depuis cette nuit, il craignait d'être confronté à cette situation... Il se rapprocha de Sasuke à petits pas et tira sur son t-shirt comme pour l'enlever, signe de se rendre. Sasuke quitta le regard du plus vieux pour défier à présent son conseiller, qui l'ignora superbement et se contenta de lui retirer le t-shirt avec lequel il avait passé la nuit. Il appartenait à Shikamaru après tout, il pouvait bien le récupérer.

Le hokage ne résista pas et après avoir réussi à retirer son t-shirt, il lui retira son pantalon puis le tira sur la balance. Shikamaru fit mine d'ignorer la chaleur présente au niveau de son entre-jambe qui allait avoir du mal à partir, surtout maintenant que son fantasme du moment se réalisait. Pendant son petit plaisir d'hier il s'était, malgré lui, imaginer cette scène que son esprit avait rendu bien plus excitante.

Sasuke monta sur la balance les bras croisés sous le regard scandalisé de Kakashi qui n'en revenait pas de voir son élève si maigre. Le chiffre digital finit par apparaître et sa simple vue coupa toute envie au Nara.

50 kg ?! De pire en pire ! Comment était-il possible dans ce bas monde de perdre trois kilos en seulement vingt-quatre heures ?!

Arrivant à ses cotés, Kakashi émit un bruit de stupeur et enroula ses bras autour du corps frêle et fragile de Sasuke qu'il serra en douceur, tremblant et les yeux exorbités d'incompréhension. Le plus vieux ne voulait pas perdre son dernier élève mais ce dernier n'était pas disposé à rester en vie visiblement.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à commenter !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Scelere supplicium

/!\ Attention lemon réaliste (cru), pas romancé du tout qui va arriver dans le prochain chapitre. huhu.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment ! [sniff].

**N'hésitez pas à aller lire mon autre fiction : "A la Recherche de mon Père " !**

Merci à Guest

et à flow7777 : Haha, c'est bien vrai, si j'avais l'impression de manger de la boue, je crois que j'arrêterai de manger aussi !

_**N'oubliez pas de commenter une histoire que vous lisez, c'est le seul salaire des auteurs de fanfictions !  
**_

_**Et surtout c'est le moyen de savoir si une histoire plaît ou non !**_

_** Toutes les reviews sont importantes et même un simple "merci du partage" est apprécié à sa juste valeur.**_

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :** Scelere supplicium- Crime et Châtiments.

**" On a vraiment un problème, Shikamaru.**

**\- On ne sait pas quoi faire, on est complétement dépassés...**

**\- Tu es notre dernier recours, Shika...**" Le supplia encore une fois Choji. Sur son visage, il ne voyait que l'expression de la détresse.

Ils étaient assis dans la salle du Conseil Shinobi depuis une heure quand Choji lui avait demandé de rester un peu, ayant de besoin de "ses lumières" comme s'il était une référence en matière d'éducation... Puis Karui les avait rejoint, l'air gênée.

**" Ça dure depuis combien de temps ?"**

Le couple se regarda un instant, hésitants, ne sachant sûrement pas où commencer puis Karui dit :

**" D'abord, c'était pas grand chose... Il ne supportait ' juste ' pas d'être contredit et se vexait à la moindre remarque. Puis petit à petit, on pouvait plus rien lui dire... Même simplement lui demander de ranger sa chambre le mettait dans une colère noire.**

**\- A en hurler comme un dément !"** renchérit Choji, tout inquiet.

**" On a tout essayé. La manière douce, la manière forte.**

**\- On l'a emmené voir quelqu'un aussi. On sait que c'est pas de sa faute, Shika, il est si malheureux ! Mais il est tellement compliqué à gérer...**

**\- Il a simplement besoin de nous et nous, on est pas à la hauteur !"** Se blâma Karui en larmes. Elle relâchait enfin tout le stress accumulé depuis le Jour Noir.

**" On est les seuls à n'avoir perdu personne ce jour-là, donc on peut sûrement pas comprendre la douleur des autres-**

**\- Je vous coupe tout de suite."** Commença lentement Shikamaru.

**" Vous n'êtes pas à blâmer. Vous avez eu la chance de ne pas avoir eu à enterrer vos proches et ceux qui vous font ressentir ceci comme étant un reproche sont des monstres. Je suis heureux que vous alliez bien. Toi, Karui. Toi, Choji. Et votre fille, et tes parents.**

Choji posa l'une de ses grandes mains sur le dos de sa femme tandis qu'elle essuyait tant bien que mal les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

**" Merci. tu dois être un des rares seuls." **Répondit Choji tout tremblant.** " Tous les autres, même des amis, s'énervent contre nous en disant que ce n'est pas juste que l'on ait perdu personne mais ils oublient que j'ai quand même perdu Ino. Elle était comme une sœur pour moi, mais ils disent que ça ne compte pas parce qu'on avait pas de lien de sang...**

**\- Ce sont des crétins jaloux, ils parviendront à faire leur deuil et finiront par s'apaiser.**

**\- Mais Inojin a perdu ses parents et le deuil semble compliqué pour lui.**

**\- Mon pauvre petit !"** S'exclama Choji, les yeux en larmes.** " Il a rien demandé à personne ! Il est juste mal dans sa peau et exprime son mal-être.**

**\- Et on arrive pas à l'apaiser..."** Renchérit Karui en grimaçant de tristesse.

**" Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Il souffre et personne ici ne peut comprendre sa douleur, pas même moi."** Reprit Shikamaru en s'allumant une cigarette, il avait au moins besoin de ça pour réussir à trouver une solution. Voir Karui et Choji dans un état pareil le bouleversait réellement, ces gens étaient les plus doux et les plus bons qu'il connaissait. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser ainsi.

**" On lui a fait voir un psychiatre pour qu'il ait quelqu'un à qui parler. D'abord, il refusait d'y aller parce qu'il pensait qu'on le croyait fou et que c'était une punition.**

**\- On voulait juste l'aider !"** Continua Choji.

**" Quand il a compris ça, il y est allé... trois ou quatre fois, environ... Et depuis il sèche les séances.**

**\- On a aussi fait de la médiation familiale mais le peu de fois où on l'a forcé à venir, il refusait de parler..."** Expliqua Choji toujours aussi secoué.

**" Je vois...**

**\- Depuis qu'on lui a demandé de retourner faire des séances, il boude et s'est enfuit de la maison ! Au début, on était inquiets et on est allés voir la police. Mais essayez de trouver un Yamanaka qui veut pas être retrouvé : ils peuvent camoufler leur présence.**

**\- Surtout que c'est le fils d'Ino, il sait utiliser ces techniques mieux que certains Yamanaka adultes.**

**\- Ça doit bien faire trois jours qu'on ne l'a pas vu."** Expliqua l'homme aux cheveux longs, puis il reprit : **" Je suis tellement inquiet, Shika...**

**\- On aurait voulu te le dire avant, mais tu dois déjà t'occuper de beaucoup de choses. On ne voulait pas te donner du soucis supplémentaire."** Renchérit Karui qui essuyait de nouveau ses larmes.

Shikamaru n'était pas surpris, il était normal que le fils d'Ino déraille complétement. S'il n'avait eu aucune responsabilité, Shikamaru aurait pu faire comme le gamin : tout foutre en l'air.

**" Et puis on a demandé à la Police d'arrêter de le chercher depuis qu'on s'est aperçu qu'il rentrait en secret pour se changer et manger.**

**\- On a retrouvé des boites de gâteaux vides et des vêtements à lui dans la machine à laver."** Compléta Choji avant de prendre une grande respiration, le pire restait à venir :

**" Le problème, c'est que d'après Chocho, il s'est mis à traîner avec des gens peu fréquentables. Quand elle lui a demandé de rentrer à la maison, il a été si méchant avec elle, qu'elle est rentrée en pleurs.**

**\- Quand on est allés le voir pour le ramener, il m'a insultée et il a craché sur Choji avant de s'enfuir on-ne-sait-où." **Elle marqua une pause dans son récit :** "**** On est à bout de ressources... Si tu pouvais lui parler, ce serait bien."** Finit Karui.

Shikamaru ferma les yeux, le temps d'un instant.

Il revoyait la petite fille qui avait été la femme la plus importante à ses yeux avant qu'il ne rencontre Temari. Ses longs cheveux blonds, son sourire, ses malices, son mauvais caractère. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux d'Ino, contrairement à ce qu'auraient aimé leurs parents... Mais née seulement quelques heures après lui*, leurs mères dans la même chambre : il avait été forcé de constater qu'elle avait toujours été présente dans sa vie, à chacune des étapes les plus importantes comme les plus insignifiantes.

Ceci était dû au fait que leurs parents étaient meilleurs amis et qu'il n'y avait jamais d'excuse pour ne pas voir ses amis, donc il avait été toute sa vie durant confronté au caractère de cochon et à l'optimisme excessif d'Ino. Il n'avait jamais imaginé être séparé d'elle d'une façon aussi brutale. Elle était là, à ses cotés, et d'un coup Momoshiki l'avait arrachée à lui et l'avait envoyée dans le monde des morts où Shikamaru n'avait pas été convié.

_Ino._

Pour lui aussi, elle était comme une sœur. Il lui était arrivé de la détester durant l'enfance, trouvant que les filles "c'est nul de toutes façons" d'après ses propres dires de l'époque mais au moindre problème, il se serait rué sur le premier gamin qui aurait essayé de lui faire du mal. Cependant l'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée, cette fille avait trop mauvais caractère pour avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour la protéger.

_Ino._

Son sourire lui revint en mémoire et des larmes se formaient au fur et à mesure que son image se stabilisait dans son esprit.

Sai était tout pour elle et quand Inojin était né, il était devenu le noyaux de leur vie. Ils étaient sans aucun doute la famille la plus heureuse qu'il connaissait. Son cœur s'était déchiré quand il l'avait retrouvée sans vie dans les bras de Sai, enroulés autour de son corps. Son mari n'avait pas essayé de la protéger, il devait savoir que cela aurait été inutile, l'attaque qui leur était destinée était bien trop fatale : ils s'étaient seulement enlacés une dernière fois en guise d'ultime adieu. Jamais, ils ne les avaient entendu se disputer, jamais Ino ne lui avait fait de reproches, jamais elle n'avait douté de sa fidélité quand bien même Sai avait de grandes difficultés à exprimer ses émotions et ses sentiments. Ino pouvait déplacer des montagnes pour sa famille, pour son fils encore plus.

Lui aussi accordait une grande importance à son neveu, le savoir si malheureux le rendait malade. Il se souvenait encore de sa naissance, un mois de décembre neigeux, Shikamaru s'était précipité si vite à l'hôpital que l'on aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait de la naissance de son propre enfant. Dès qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur ce petit être aux cheveux blonds, il avait su qu'il devrait le protéger quoi qu'il arrive. C'est pourquoi quand Naruto lui avait dit de fuir vite et loin, il avait attrapé Inojin et ses grands yeux bleus en larmes et laissé sa femme s'occuper de leur fils en se promettant mutuellement de se retrouver derrière la tour hokage. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à destination.

**" Je ferai de mon mieux."**

Karui prit dans ses mains celles de Shikamaru, lui souriant d'un regard triste qui lui témoignait de toute sa gratitude silencieusement.

* * *

Shikamaru avait tourné dans la ville toute la fin d'après-midi dans l'espoir de retrouver son filleul mais ce dernier s'était bien caché. Il était déçu, la discussion se fera donc une autre fois car il était grand temps pour lui de rentrer à la tour Hokage.

En marchant dans la ville, on le salua avec respect mais surtout avec tristesse. Tout dans les rues de Konoha semblait triste et lugubre. Comme si le temps s'était stoppé, les gens marchaient au ralentit, il n'y avait plus d'enfant joyeux courant et jouant dans les rues. Personne ne souriait, personne ne levait la voix, il n'y avait que des murmures ou des chuchotements qui retentissait dans les rues comme si le fait de vivre était devenu illégal. Le village était plongé dans un presque silence angoissant. Il leva les yeux et vit une affiche pour un groupe de soutien pour ceux qui avait perdu un être cher pendant le Jour Noir.

" Le Jour Noir" Quelle connerie.

Shikamaru n'avait jamais voulu nommer ce jour ainsi, il n'avait même pas voulu le nommer tout court. Il ne voulait pas le marquer, lui donner une importance quelconque pour ne pas rester focaliser sur un élément négatif de leur histoire. Mais les membres du Conseil Shinobi en avait décidé autrement. Kakashi, Choji et Konohamaru le voulaient absolument afin de pouvoir : "honorer la mémoire de ceux qui étaient partis trop tôt" et lui était en infériorité numérique. Il comprenait l'envie de ses proches de marquer ce jour mais il aurait souhaité qu'ils choisissent quelque chose de plus gai quand bien même on parlait effectivement de la mort de milliers de personnes.

Il aurait préféré qu'ils puissent célébrer ça comme une ode à la vie et non pas comme un enterrement à revivre chaque année. Et pour combien de temps ? Dans cent ans, les gens se réuniront-ils tous vêtus de noir au milieu du village pour honorer la mémoire de gens qu'ils n'auront jamais connus dans un silence mélancolique ? Et quel message à faire passer pour les prochaines générations ? Restez dans votre malheur ! Ressasser vos pensées lugubres !

Non. Il ne voulait pas de cela, il voulait plutôt un message qui dirait aux prochaines générations de profiter de chaque instant et que cet anniversaire en soit justement l'occasion. Tout le monde était dans un état permanence tristesse et personne ne souriait jamais. Tout le village semblait gris alors que l'été arrivait à grands pas. Il devait trouver une solution avant le premier anniversaire, heureusement il avait encore le temps.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il se triturait l'esprit pour trouver une célébration qui pourrait apaiser le cœur blessé de ses concitoyens avant le Premier Anniversaire, il cherchait quelque chose de moins morose qui ne donnerait pas envie aux survivants de se suicider dans la seconde pour rejoindre leurs proches... Il voulait rendre le sourire aux villageois et pouvoir rendre heureux Sasuke pour qu'il devienne le véritable Hokage. Celui que le village méritait, pour le moment il n'était qu'une marionnette qui obéissait docilement à Shikamaru.

Il passa la porte du bureau du Hokage dans l'angoisse de retrouver Sasuke. Il n'arrêtait pas de perdre du poids et même s'il avait promis de se mettre de son coté et de ne plus le harceler avec la nourriture il ne pouvait que voir, impuissant, la perte de poids de Sasuke s'amplifier.

Quand il arriva dans la pièce de travail, ce dernier s'était encore endormis assis à son bureau, sa perte de poids était telle qu'il ne parvenait même plus à rester éveillé une journée entière. Au son de la porte qui se ferma le Huitième releva la tête, ses yeux fatigués se fixèrent dans ceux de Shikamaru :

**" Où étais-tu ? "**

Cette phrase lui donnait toujours autant de frissons. Des sensations qu'il ne pouvait plus ignorer à présent.

**" Je réglais un problème avec Inojin.**

**\- Le fils de Ino ? Il a des problèmes ?**

**\- Problèmes d'adolescent, rien de grave."** Mentit Shikamaru, le travail du Hokage était déjà suffisamment angoissant, il n'allait certainement pas embêter Sasuke avec des histoires qui le ne concernaient pas.

**" Mais comme je suis son parrain, Choji m'a demandé de l'aide."** Reprit le secrétaire. Il ne fallait pas le stresser plus. Shikamaru s'avança davantage et observa par dessus l'épaule de son hokage ce sur quoi il travaillait, ou plutôt ce sur quoi il s'était endormis.**  
**

**" Je vois.**" Fit le brun depuis son bureau.

Il renifla discrètement l'odeur des cheveux de Sasuke, toujours au menthol et à la menthe poivrée. Qu'est ce qu'il aimait cette odeur... Présentement, il se trouvait face à un mur. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire de ces sentiments : Étaient-ils véritables ? Ou était-ce le résultat d'une solitude trop longue ? Il ne savait pas... La seule chose qu'il savait c'est que Sasuke ne devait en aucun cas être mis au courant. Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils restent concentrés sur la reconstruction intégrale du village et qu'ils ne laissent pas des affaires aussi... personnelles, gêner cet engagement.

Il avait essayé tant bien que mal de ne plus faire ça en pensant à son supérieur hiérarchique mais quand il ne s'échappait pas à la nuit tombée pour assouvir ce besoin naturel, il était bien plus tactile avec Sasuke. Il voulait pouvoir le toucher, sentir son contact, sentir la peau d'un autre contre la sienne. Malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier s'en rendait petit à petit compte et Shikamaru ne voulait pas le perturber plus. Il avait dû se résoudre à s'éloigner un peu à son grand damne.

**" Si tu veux te coucher, vas-y. Je vais signer les documents à ta place.**

**\- J'en suis à la reconstruction des bains publics..."** Fit le Huitième en retournant une feuille de papier sur laquelle figuraient les plans des futurs bains publics. Shikamaru eut une pensées pour Naruto, à l'époque adolescent, qui aurait tout fait pour avoir ces plans et aller regarder ce qui se passait chez les filles.

**" Va te coucher"** Insista gentiment le secrétaire quand il vit que son Hokage s'efforçait de rester éveiller.

Il avait finalement acheté un lit de camps pour Sasuke, de meilleure qualité, et l'avait rangé dans le bureau du hokage. Mais l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'obstinait à toujours vouloir se coucher dans celui de Shikamaru et maintenant le bureau du secrétaire était devenu une chambre à coucher et le Nara se retrouvait obligé de travailler dans le bureau de Sasuke et même de dormir dans le lit qu'il lui avait justement acheté.

Sasuke capitula sans combattre sous le regard satisfait du secrétaire. Il se leva avec difficulté de sa chaise qui émit un grognement face à cet abandon de poste, il fit deux pas puis faillit tomber. l'Uchiwa lança un regard embarrassé à Shikamaru. Ce dernier ne savait pas de quand datait le dernier repas du Hokage mais il ne voulait même pas y penser. Il ne voulait l'admettre devant lui, mais il mourrait d'envie de savoir s'il avait pris du poids quand bien même il semblait évident que ce n'était pas le cas.

**" N'y pense même pas..."** Fit une voix extérieure. Kakashi se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte avec évidemment un pèse-personne dans une main et un bol de riz dans l'autre.

**" Je vais me coucher."** Affirma Sasuke d'une voix forte en signe d'insolence.

**" Tu vas nulle part. Tu vas te peser et manger. J'ai demandé aux cuisines de te faire à manger.**

**\- J'en ai pas envie." **Fit le brun en prenant la direction du lit de son secrétaire.

L'homme aux cheveux gris accusa du regard Shikamaru de tous les crimes. Comme si c'était de sa faute ! Sasuke était un adulte, responsable de ses actes, ce n'était pas de sa faute si celui-ci refusait de s'alimenter.

**" Dis-lui, Shikamaru. " **Exigea Kakashi.

L'ancien hokage s'était bien rendu compte que son élève était d'une docilité particulière avec son ancien secrétaire et que ce dernier n'avait qu'à demander quelque chose au brun pour qu'il le fasse sans jamais rechigner.

**" Sasuke, s'il te plaît. Viens."** Chuchota Shikamaru en s'approchant de Sasuke.

**" J'ai pas envie de manger. J'ai froid et je suis fatigué. **

**\- Ça prendra deux secondes"** Lui promit son secrétaire lançant un regard accablant à Kakashi qui semblait peu s'en soucier pendant que le Huitième à moitié nu montait sur la balance, au bout de quelques secondes angoisse le nombre apparut.

Comment une telle chose était-elle possible ? Il entendit un hurlement de Kakashi qui attrapa violemment les épaules de son élève et lui hurlant des choses que Shikamaru n'entendit pas. il était bloqué sur ce nombre : 45 Kg.

Avant le Jour Noir, Sasuke faisait 70 Kg et là il était à 45 ? Il avait 25 kg en 4 mois seulement. Les cris des deux hommes qui se battaient le rappela à la réalité et il les sépara rapidement.

**" On va appeler Tsunade ! Ca ne peut plus durer."** S'exclama Kakashi en attrapant le téléphone sur le bureau du Hokage, il composa rapidement le numéro de l'Hôpital. Depuis la mort de Sakura, c'était elle qui en avait repris les rênes : **"On va l'hospitaliser.**

**\- Ne décide pas à ma place Kakashi !**

**\- Tu es malade !**

**\- Je vais bien.  
**

**\- Tu "vas bien " ? Regarde ça !"** S'écria son maître en désignant ses cotes parfaitement visibles.

Embarrassé, Sasuke se cacha derrière Shikamaru comme si cela allait faire disparaître l'évidence qu'il n'allait effectivement pas bien. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu dégénérer à ce point ? Depuis qu'il s'était mis en tête de vérifier l'alimentation de Sasuke, il avait toujours fais extrêmement attention à ce que son hokage mange. Peu, certes, mais mange quand même. Mais rien n'y faisait, même avec un régime adapté en calories, il perdait encore du poids.

**" Tu vas manger."** Décida l'homme aux cheveux gris.

**" Non."** S'entêta son élève qui se rhabillait derrière son secrétaire.

**" Sasuke, c'est du riz. Il a juste été cuit.**

**\- J"en veux pas !**

**\- On ne peut pas le faire hospitaliser."** Dit l'homme à la queue de cheval, inquiet.

**" Ça va pas ? Tu veux le laisser se tuer ?**

**\- Que vont dire les villageois s'ils apprennent que leur hokage est souffrant ?**

**\- Ils se diront qu'il est humain, comme tout le monde !**

**\- Non, ils auront peur."** Affirma Shikamaru dans un premier temps de reprendre : " **Et d'autres villages mal intentionnés pourraient s'en prendre à nous. Ni toi, ni moi sommes à la hauteur pour les défendre. Il n'y a que Sasuk-**

**\- Tu crois qu'il est en mesure de se battre ?! Tu l'as bien regardé ?" **S'écria encore le plus vieux en montrant Sasuke du doigt.

**" Sa réputation nous protège, ils ne nous attaqueront pas tant qu'il donne une image forte du village.**

**\- Sasuke n'est pas un épouvantail, Shikamaru."** Lui répondit Kakashi :** "Puisque que c'est comme ça, o****n aura qu'à laisser Tsunade décider."**

* * *

Cela devait faire déjà deux heures que le Huitième, complétement épuisé, s'était couché. Kakashi avait abandonné l'idée de le forcer à manger quand la simple vue du bol de riz lui fit littéralement rendre ses tripes et qu'il avait eu nettoyer lui-même le résultat de son entreprise. A bout de force, il avait supplié son ancien maître de le laisser dormir et il s'était couché dans le lit de camps qui se trouvait dans le bureau de Shikamaru pendant que ce dernier et l'homme au cheveux blancs, restaient dans le bureau du Hokage et finissaient la paperasse qu'il restait dans un silence contrarié et tendu.

Épuisé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, le secrétaire décida de s'allonger le temps d'attendre Tsunade qui n'avait toujours pas pu se libérer, notamment à cause des urgences qui ne désemplissaient pas, Kakashi décida quant à lui d'aller prendre une pause bien méritée dehors, histoire de prendre l'air. Une chose de sûre, c'est que le travail de hokage ne lui avait pas manqué...

Le Nara prit le nouveau lit de camps et se glissa dans son propre bureau plongé dans une semi-obscurité. Il déplia le lit et le colla à celui dans lequel dormait Sasuke et s'y installa le plus silencieusement afin de ne pas réveiller son supérieur hiérarchique. La lumière de la lune traversait par petits faisceaux le store mal fermé et éclairait faiblement le visage du Huitième que Shikamaru contempla une fois bien installé.

Comme un automatisme, sa main se déplaça d'elle-même sur les cheveux noirs du Hokage et il les caressa tendrement dans une grande douceur pour ne pas le réveillé : il avait désespéramment besoin de se reposer, il ne parvenait même plus à rester debout sur ses jambes plus de quelques minutes. Shikamaru ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer s'il ne se remettait pas vite sur pieds. S'il venait à disparaître lui aussi.

Interrompant le silence, il lui chuchota des encouragements dans l'espoir qu'inconsciemment Sasuke les intégrerait dans son sommeil :**" Ça va aller.", "Tu vas t'en sortir" , "Tout ira mieux, tu verras.", " Je te comprends.", "Tu peux compter sur moi."** Progressivement sa main se déplaça sur son visage, ses doigts frôlèrent la joue bien trop pâle de l'utilisateur du sharingan. Il ne voulait pas devoir enterrer encore quelqu'un, il ne voulait pas devoir dire encore "adieu". Son cœur faillit s'arrêter quand il eût une réponse imprévue :

**"C'est pas ça..."** commença Sasuke sans ouvrir les yeux : **" J'apprends à vivre sans elles. Mais... dans ma bouche, tout devient immonde. Même du riz juste cuit..."**

Shikamaru, rouge pivoine d'avoir été pris sur le fait, ferma les yeux. Il ne pensait pas pas que Sasuke était encore réveillé... Il rapatria en urgence sa main dans son lit puis il soupira. Quelle pouvait bien être la solution ? Le nourrir par les veines comme les personnes dans le coma ? C'est peut-être qu'ils auraient dû faire depuis le début et ne pas prendre de risque avec sa santé... La voix du brun le sortit de ses pensées :

**" Je te jure que je fais de mon mieux...**

**\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde."** Le rassura Shikamaru reprenant instinctivement les caresses, liant ainsi la parole au geste.

**" Shikamaru ?"** Kakashi était dans l'embrasure de la porte et lui fit signe de venir.

Il se leva de son lit de fortune avec, de nouveau le visage couleur cramoisie, et sortit de la pièce laissant Sasuke s'endormir tranquillement. Dans le bureau du hokage se trouvait enfin Tsunade, une mine affreusement fatiguée.

**" Vous auriez dû m'appeler avant.**

**\- Je ne savais pas quoi faire..."** Avoua le secrétaire.

**" Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal."** Le déculpabilisa l'ancienne hokage avant d'entrer dans le bureau du secrétaire et ausculter le Hokage. Shikamaru se précipita pour aider son supérieur à se révéler sous le regard septique de Kakashi :

**" Quel dévouement...**

**\- J'ai forcé Sasuke à devenir Hokage. C'est normal que je m'occupe de lui."** Fit l'homme à la queue de cheval en tenant le brun par les bras.

**" Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien manger ? "** Demanda Tsunade à Sasuke après l'avoir ausculté. L'homme aux cheveux blancs amena le bol de riz, froid, et le présenta à son élève qui à sa simple vue grimaça :

**" Sûr."** Répondit Sasuke, dégoûté par le contenu du bol.

**" Il va falloir t'intuber alors.  
**

**\- Ok." **

Ils laissèrent Sasuke se recoucher et retourèrent dans le bureau du Hokage. Shikamaru baissait les bras. Il avait espéré qu'il arriverait à le refaire manger. Kakashi posa sur le bureau le bol et observa mélancoliquement les étoiles par la fenêtre :

**" Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils diraient s'ils le voyait comme ça...**

**\- Sakura n'aurait pas laisser faire une chose pareille."** Poursuivit Tsunade

**" Naruto non plus."** Ajouta Shikamaru.

Ils étaient là comme trois idiots à ne pas parvenir à faire manger quelqu'un. Shikamaru savait qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur de ces deux-là qui pendant près de trois ans avaient recherché Sasuke et étaient finalement parvenu à le faire revenir à Konoha. Mais lui, il n'arrivait même pas le faire simplement manger.

Son ventre gargouilla signalant à l'homme à la queue de cheval que si le Huitième ne voulait plus manger, lui ne s'arrêtait plus. Il avait essayé de perdre les dix kilos prit depuis le Jour Noir mais alors que l'appétit de Sasuke s'amoindrissait, celui de Shikamaru s'agrandissait. Il noyait sa tristesse dans la nourriture.

Il vit le bol de riz que Sasuke avait refusé plutôt et s'en saisit. On n'allait pas gâché de la nourriture tout de même, il s'empara des baguettes sous le regard amusé de Kakashi qui ne loupait aucune occasion de se moquer gentiment de la prise de poids de Shikamaru.

_Grossophobe, va !_

Il prit une petite boule de riz avec ses baguettes et l'enfourna dans sa bouche. Le riz froid, c'était bon aussi... Mais alors Shikamaru mâchait avec une grande lenteur le riz froid, sa salive se mélangeant avec l'aliment qui se trouvait dans sa bouche, son esprit s'illumina et la seule conclusion possible s'imposa alors à sa raison :

**" Kakashi... Quand tu as demandé le bol de riz, tu as spécifié pour qui il était aux cuisiniers ?**

**\- Euh... je ne sais plus. Je pense avoir dit que c'était pour le hokage. Pourquoi ?"**

Alors c'était pour ça... Il prit une profonde respiration, la colère et la haine commençaient à monter en lui et d'un geste énervé, il cracha le contenu de sa bouche à même le sol sous les yeux exorbités de Kakashi et Tsunade :

**" Quelqu'un empoisonne Sasuke !"** S'écria-t-il avec colère, s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de la main.

**" Quoi ? "** S'exclamèrent les deux anciens hokage.

**" Quelqu'un empoisonne Sasuke !"** Répéta Shikamaru, fulminant, en se précipitant sur le téléphone, il tapa rapidement un numéro de téléphone.

**" Ce riz est immangeable !"** En disant cela, il leur présenta le bol de riz et chacun des deux prirent avec les doigts une bouchée du riz qu'il enfournèrent aussitôt dans leur bouche. Instantanément Kakashi eût un haut le cœur tandis que Tsunade recracha le riz à terre. Jamais ils n'avaient mangé quelque chose d'aussi immonde.

**" Qu'est ce que tu fais, Shikamaru ?**

**\- Je commande chez Ichiraku, l'un de vous deux doit aller chercher la commande. Je vais réunir les employés des cuisines sur le champ.**

**\- Mais, on est en pleine nuit ! "** Protesta Tsuande.

**" J'en ai rien à foutre ! "** Rugit le secrétaire, en reversant tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau de colère.

**" Shikamaru, calme-toi ! **

**\- Non ! Il y a quelqu'un qui assassine Sasuke sous mon regard !" ** Fulmina Shikamaru se dirigeant vers la porte :** " Kakashi, tu restes avec Sasuke et tu le surveilles.**** Je vais ramener les Yamanaka qui sont en service de nuit.**

**\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça...**

**\- Si, je vais le faire. Chaque employé passera un interrogatoire avec un Yamanaka. Son esprit sera sondé et on lâcha aucun employé tant que le coupable ne sera pas trouvé."** Annonça-t-il férocement avant de quitter la salle, Tsunade sur les talons.

* * *

La nuit avait été longue. L'équipe sous les ordres du Hokage était allée chercher toutes les personnes qui travaillaient dans la cuisines et qui avaient la possibilité d'être en contact avec la nourriture que mangeait Sasuke et les avaient regroupé dans une grande salle de la tour Hokage. Chacun leur tour, ils avaient passé un interrogatoire sous l'œil confirmé de puissants Yamanaka en qui Shikamaru avait parfaitement confiance, les cousins de Ino.

L'empoisonneur s'était trouvé être le chef cuisinier lui-même. La raison pour laquelle l'empoisonnement était passé inaperçu était dû au fait que le chef cuisinier avait misé sur la durée, il avait progressivement augmenté les doses et de ce fait, Sasuke ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Ce type avait travaillé pour Naruto, Shikamaru le connaissait bien, pourtant. Jamais il ne l'aurait soupçonné.

Il se trouvait qu'il faisait parti de ceux qui n'avaient pas été d'accord avec le choix de Sasuke pour Hokage. D'après lui, un membre de ce clan maudit ne pourrait jamais prendre de bonnes décisions pour le village et que l'Uchiwa aurait dû être condamné à mort après sa désertion et ce, malgré son aide précieuse pendant la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja. D'après lui, le Huitième n'aurait jamais dû avoir l'autorisation de se reproduire et permettre au sharingan de se pérenniser mais que heureusement Momoshinki avait éliminé la gamine Uchiwa.

Un tel discours avait révulsé Shikamaru à un point qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de gifler l'homme d'âge mûr. Il aurait pu le tuer si la cousine de Ino ne l'avait pas fait sortir de la salle avec la technique du contrôle de l'esprit. Il n'avait pu que jubilé malgré lui quand plus tard dans la soirée, elle lui avait implicitement dit qu'il avait bien souffert après son départ. Son procès était prévu pour dans trois jours et c'était à Kakashi de le présider, le secrétaire sourit en pensant à la peine qu'allait lui affligé le maître de celui que le cuisinier avait essayé de tuer.

Il rentra finalement, il allait pouvoir dormir. Enfin, pouvait-il considérer que le bureau était à présent sa nouvelle maison ?

Il passa pour la énième fois la porte du bureau du Hokage, il avait commandé de quoi faire manger Sasuke chez Ichiraku sans préciser pour qui était la commande. Au moins là, il était sûr que la nourriture sera mangeable et sans risque pour le hokage. Tsunade était de retour, signe que le repas avait bien été livré, mais elle le dévisageait avec un regard hésitant. Il comprit d'où venait une telle réaction quand la voix de Kakashi l'appela :

**" Sasuke ne veut pas manger. J'ai vraiment essayé de lui expliquer que c'était sans risque, mais il ne veut rien entendre."** Lui expliqua-t-il.**  
**

Le Nara récupéra le bol de nouilles de la main du Sixième hokage puis il se mit à la hauteur du brun qui s'était caché sous sa couverture. Inconsciemment, il avait commandé des ramens au porc :

**" Tiens Sasuke, mange ça.**

**\- Non, je ne veux pas manger."** Protesta faiblement Sasuke, sa voix légèrement étouffée par la couverture.

**" Je te jure que ça ira. Fais moi confiance, s'il te plaît. "** Le supplia Shikamaru. Devant le silence que lui présentait Sasuke, il sorti son dernier argument : **"****** Ils viennent de chez Ichiraku, j**'ai pris les préférés de Naruto pour toi."**

L'évocation du souvenir de Naruto était toujours douloureux pour lui mais Shikamaru savait qu'avec ce nom, Sasuke ne pouvait réagir que positivement. Ce dernier sortit finalement de sous sa couverture, le regard triste et humide. Il prit les baguettes que lui proposait son secrétaire et mangea sous le regard soulagé de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle.


End file.
